Cracks in Stone
by CaptainCaCaw
Summary: Terra awoke from her stone prison, This time to not familiar faces. But maybe with time she can remember. With luck she won't want to forget again...
1. Prologue: For a Nail

Prologue: For a Nail.

Titans Tower is ran on three things. Heroes, Friendship, and Money. The heroes and friendship are fairly easy to find, the last one...less so. Getting the rights to build on the abandoned land was incredibly easy for a new team of superheros. Politicians fall over themselves to be the one to push it through, Companies often donate to heroic individuals for a tax break.

However cash is very finite. Labor is a big savor in projects. It's amazing how much you save when superheros are involved. Most of the team has some heavy lifting power, and two of them have a very hightech know-how. Robin left his teammates mystified them with how he could finagle parts from various companies nearly at cost. (All of which have on close inspection, connection to Wane Enterprises.) Along with Cyborg and an in house production plant,they could fabricate pretty much everything they would need. That being said. Hero's don't technically make money. There are ways to get funds, sure but coupled with

The Budget was ran by Robin, Raven, and surprisingly Beast Boy, who had a surprising amount of knowledge at the funds end he had picked up from his previous team.

In one lifetime a thug down on his luck, had a terrible migraine the day of the heist. And he decided to buck up and go through with it. No one was injured however the T-Car had some rather hefty repair cost.

This time however he decided to instead go down the local pharmacy to get something for it, and talked up a pretty pharmacist. He called off his plans in favor of a lunch-date.(Things turned around for him, and he ended up having a meta-human daughter with a rather potent gift of prediction, She looked just like her mother.)The lack of a thief shooting up a car, gave leeway in the funds of one months budget, leeway that allowed for the purchase and maintenance of cheap monitoring equipment in a familiar cave...

[AN: I cannot believe in cannon Robin didn't set up any kind of equipment to monitor Terra.]


	2. Chapter 1: Cracks in Stone

Chapter 1) Cracks in Stone.

A stone statue stood in large empty cavern, deep under the subterranean layers of Jump City. No light shone on the lonely figure, and only five people had ever even read the engraved plaque afixed to the pedestal underneath it. It was shaped like girl, thin and weedy,who was depicted wearing a strange sort of jutting armor. Fairly pretty, and looking strong and defiant despite its lean stature, it stood with its arms open, the centerpiece of the once volcanic tomb.

Today, however, was not like the many that had passed for the figure. Today on its surface, on left hands index finger, at the very tip, a tiny fracture cracked its way down the digit to meet her palm. The sound of which echoing faintly along the cavern walls. A red light blinked on in a corner.

An hour passed. the crack snapped again, this time down the palm to the wrist and then a heartbeat later spiraled around the arm to meet the figures shoulder. Giving two loud burst of noise, echoing one after the other, before quiet consumed the air once again. Six more lights joined the first.

Minutes passed this time. The fracture bravely split itself in two from the shoulder, one line snapping its way down the chest and stomach, beginning to make its way down her right leg., the other leaping across her back. Splitting yet again, one to cut a jagged uneven furrow down the back midway, before seemingly giving up. The other path however forged its way its way reluctantly to statues right wrist.

A heartbeat later. '…?' the figure though. The not-question asked, instantly all the deep furrows gave birth to dozens of smaller cracks, each branching out in all directions. Giving the impression of lightning along the stone body.

'...stone?' It asked. The cracks pulsed outwards,a s tiny bits of earth fell off with a quite low rumbling.

'...I'm stone?' It realized. tiny thing fissures began to spread rapidly now, no longer awaiting any trigger, attempting to connect each crack to every others.

'...I'm not supposed to be stone.' She decided. Now a faint yellow aura began to bleed into the deepest furrows, tracing them in the dim light, like an inverted shattering glass. Looking like living arteries in the unliving substance.

'Let me go.' She thought, directed at the earthen force holding her. The aura spread filling the latticework of edges in the groaning rock.

.

'Let. Me. Go.' The command given, the prison shook only once more, before ejecting itself in a crumbling wave, meekly off its former captive.

Terra stumbled forward. Unfortunately stepping off the pedestal, and landing poorly on the un-worked rocky outcrop '...Oww' she groaned mentally, if only because it hurt to much to do verbally. Now free of her prison her body was a symphony of pain, each jockeying for attention. Muscles,Hungry, Bruising, Bones, Skin, Eyes, Lungs, Throat.

Unable to decide which needed the most attention her body choose for her her first breath which, to her misfortune, lead to a painful coughing fit as a cloud of dust was forced to exit her lungs. Though fortunately easing as she went.. Able to breath, for the most part, she thought to her next order of business.

'Thirsty..' she spread her earthen senses outward and located water above her. She willed a crack into place and the water slowly dribbled down into a small hole, which she painfully dragged herself over to. 'I probably should have just cut a stream..' she thought before taking a drink. Bliss, Pure Unadulterated Bliss. She gorged herself.

Once her stomach felt full she placed her face in the pool and opened her eyes, only to feel a stabbing pain as they where suddenly moistened. She noticed her skin felt tight and it hurt to touch anything 'Except for glorious water. If I live through this, I'm never going without a water bottle again.' She wasn't sure of the likelihood of it at this moment.

She risked opening her eyes again. '..why am I in a cave?' she noticed a number of devices where around the formation she was on. Pointed at where she was fairly certain she had originally be standing, they appeared to be on and working. 'Huh, guess someone else was curious too...'

She was starting to get tired, and was feeling very cold. She curled up in a ball. 'I need to find someone to help me... Hmm First I could..' The sound of a movement drew her attention. Looking up she saw on of the cameras was pointed more towards her than it had previously. At least she thought so, the tiny lights they where giving off weren't very telling. Then another moved to do the same. 'Huh, well that was easy, I guess ill wait for Mr. Camera-Person to find me. Why am I here again? I can't seem to remember. Hmm actually I can't seem to recall anything. What was my name? Hey neat, I have Amnesia! Wait that's a bad thing. Well Mr. Camera-Person ought to know seeing as they seem to know I'm here...wherever that is.' She sighed and thought for a moment.

'Better to stay put. Maybe get some answers.' Her mind started to drift as she fell asleep. 'Hnn, maybe we can even be friends' but for some reason she didn't think so. Maybe it had to do with something she had forgotten. But she felt it was more the fact the the phrase itself felt like a lie she had tried to believe many times before.

[AN: Updates schedule: Eventually...]


End file.
